Fantasy Unleashed in Reality
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: Chika and Kimi are two ordinary girls who find their reality challenged and what happens when you click an add that says do you wish for an ultimate experience? and end up getting what it says I ran out of ideas sorry not a good sum.sequel is now out
1. Nicknames

Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. owl

**chapter 1: Nicknames **

two girls were online talking about there favorite show which of course was Naruto .

**life of Suna:** hey Naruto is coming on tonight i can't wait Gaara's on tonight .Woot!Woot!

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:** yeah i know i cant wait lees coming on

**life of Suna:** hey I'm extremely hyper hehehe

**Frozen mirror of Konoha: **yeah i can tell but i am too Woot! woot!.

then a pop up popped up it read "do you wish for an ultimate experience ?"

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:**did see that add it said something about Naruto becoming real.

**Life of Suna: **i know and don't you here something that's like calling you?

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:**yeah strange one of the voices sound like lee-San from Naruto

**Life of Suna:**over here sounds like Gaara-San getting pissed off lol

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:** yeah hey imaginations are wonderful ne,hey is your room starting to shake?

**life of Suna:**yeah but my bro's blasting music so it's probably that.

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:**hey I'm gonna click this communicate with the characters button OK on the screen u should too for fun!

**life of Suna:**OK,oh how i wish my beloved Gaara-San was here(clicks button)

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:**get over it he's anime(clicks button)

**life of Suna:** i know i can dream though right?

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:** hey lets im the phony characters and play with their minds laughs evilly

**life of Suna:** OK mwahahahahahahaha

chika ims phony Gaara character and Kimi imed the phony lee character

**life of Suna:**ahhahahahahahaha that was fun now we gotta wait for the answers lol

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:** yeah this should be funny .

just then a reply comes to both of them at the same time

**Sabaku No Gaara:**who are you?

**life of Suna:**well i of course I ain't any body and your not really my beloved Gaara-San

**Rock lee : **hello young flower how was your day ?

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:**oh stop imitating him cause you can't fool me you know

**Sabaku no Gaara: **Hn... your beloved Gaara-San since when did you claim me ?

**life of Suna:**well i don't have to answer that since your not him

**Rock lee:** but young flower i am not one to joke or imitate another person or any person?

**Life Of Suna: **my god do you think its them Kimi onii-chan

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:** let see we'll tell them to prove it to us

**life of Suna:**OK

**Frozen mirror of Konoha:** if your really rock lee -San then prove it.

**Rock lee:** of course my young friend

**life of Suna:**If you are indeed my Gaara-San then prove it .

**Sabaku No Gaara:**Hn...i ain't YOURS and fine i will.

all of a sudden Chika sensed someone behind her and she looked back and saw Gaara-San there . he uncorked his gourd and demanded his sand to wrap around her.

with Kimi-San all of a sudden rock lee came up to her from behind and she turned around to see him there holding a flower .

"Sabaku please put me down before i decide to do something you'll regret"said chika

"Hn..what would that be?"asked Gaara

"I'll I'll oh forget it go ahead and kill me "said chika

"why?"asked Gaara tightening the sand around her

"Cuz' your my favorite charter and i know you want to!" chika said

Gaara grunted and released her leaving the room.

"Now back to talking to Kimi-onii chan"said chika shrugging as she noted where he went

chika-San goes back on the computer.

with Kimi

"r-rock l-lee-San?"asked Kimi in shock

"yes but what is your name my young friend?" Lee said kindly

"I-I am-m Kimi b-but i r-really need to t-talk to my friend right now w-will you excuse me a m-moment?" Kimi was just as polite with stammers of disbelief.

"Go ahead Kimi-San" rock Lee had a smile on his face

"Call me chan" she said her fingers dancing across the key board

**Frozen Mirror of Konoha: **umm chika? I am in deep crap! Rock Lee is in my room!

**Life of Suna:** my beloved Gaara-san here and I'm so happy!

**Frozen Mirror of Konoha: **Yeah but my parents are here! And my room isn't the best place for him to stay!

**Life of Suna:** Then lets have a sleep over at my place just say I'm afraid to be alone!

**Frozen Mirror of Konoha: **your alone? OK I'll ask!

**Life of Suna:** Good

both logged of and started to get ready

"Kimi honey?" it was Kimi's mom on the other side of the door Kimi shoved Rock lee in the closet

"Coming mom just a minute!" she looked at lee "Please be quite!" before getting an answer she shut the closet door and open the one to the corridor.

"Kimi suppers done we've been calling you for ten minutes" her mom was almost scolding her

"Sorry mom i just got Imed but Chika shes alone and wanted to know if i could stay the night with her while her parents where on there trip! She was really scared!" her mother softened a bit

"They left her alone? OK you can go but you don't come down when we call again and you computer will be taken away for a week young lady!" Kimi smiled

"Thank you Oka-San!" Kimi said as she rushed around her room "And speak English!" her mother called from the top of the stair.

"I will!" and Kimi closed the Door. "It's safe to come out now Lee-San" Lee almost fell out of the closet. "Who was that?"

Kimi continued to pack "That was my mother people can't know your hear in this world though"

"This is another world? And why can't people see me? If this is another world shouldn't i not have to worry about enemies?" Rock lee was confused

"Well normally you wouldn't but in this world there is an anime show in which you are the main charter or one of them and many people watch this" Rock Lee seamed to understand and she finished packing her bag and grabbed another one "why are you packing another bag?" Kimi smiled "I'm packing a bag for you" she said simply

"BUT I'M NOT A GIRL!" Lee said looking appalled "I know that's why I'm packing guys cloths!" Kimi smiled she knew that would be funny! "Why would you have male clothing? You have no need to masquerade as a male do you?" Kimi laughed "No but i like guy costumes and where guy close normally anyway" she paused a moment "Hey do you think you could sneak out side with out going down stairs" Lee smiled the good guy smile that freaked Chika out with a thumbs up. "Of course i can Kimi-San!"

"good" she finished packing his bag as well "i need you to do that now I'll meat you out side OK?"

"Of course i will!" he exclaimed as he was already out the window. Kimi grabbed her bag and ran out of the house. "Lee where are you?" the pricker bush under her window shook "Hear Kimi-San"

"Poor Lee-San you landed in the pricker bush!" Kimi giggled out as she helped him out and they headed to Chika's.


	2. Chika's house

:Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going

owl and Kagime

Chapter 2: Chika's house

They arrive at Chika's house. "Ding Dong" Lee rang the bell.. Gaara opens the door.  
"Gaara-San where is Chika onii-San?" Asked Kimi

"The wench is wrapped in my sand" said Gaara scornfully.

"Why you ,you let her go now Gaara-San! She may be in love with you but that's not gonna stop me from hurting you" said Kimi. Gaara tightened the sand around Chika.

"Gaara you let that young flower go ! "said lee

"Hey Gaara you are in another world ne? So why are you trying to kill the one who can help you?." Gaara released Chika.

"Damn why does the only people i like always try to kill me?"asked Chika trying to breathe.

"Chika onii-San you just have a way with psychopaths you OK by the way?" asked Kimi

"Yeah how is Gaara-San doing?"Asked Chika

"Chika onii-chan he just try to kill you,and you ask how he is what's wrong with you?"asked Kimi

"I love him that's why i am asking"said chika

"Yeah well its obvious he don't love you he can't love he's filled with hatred and pain"said Kimi

Ii know "said Chika sadly and sighing.

"Well we should go inside and find some clothes for Gaara"said Kimi "OK" said Chika shoving Gaara back inside the house. He just growled at her.

"Relax, if you get seen by fan girls you'll get ambushed"said chika.  
"I see you adjusted to having him here young flower" said lee

"Yup of course i did, and i won't let him leave dressed like that "said Chika going in to lala land.

"We lost her "said Kimi studying Chika's face.

"What do you mean my young friend?"asked lee

"Shes in lala land most likely day dreaming about you guy's world and GAARA"SAID Kimi just noticing what she said. Gaara growled at what she said and walked away sulking. Lee was silent a moment "your friend she likes Gaara?"

"Yes obsessed really" she said walking up behind her and smacking her upside the head "Knucklehead wake up and tell me where your consplayed close are" Chika started out of her imagination and looked up "Why?"

"You want the fans to recognize Gaara? i suggest you get the stage makeup i lent you as well!" she scurried off to another room calling over her shoulder "What are you gonna do about lee the hair and eye brows are a dead give away!" Kimi answered automatically "can we barrow your brothers hair gel? and i still have the contacts i never got to use from my last costume by the way you said he was home." Chika walked back in arms full of clothes "He has the separate apartment in the basement the one i get once he moves out" Kimi nodded and turned to lee "you need to pick out some clothes i know there's not much green but you would be recognizable in a lot of green no mater what!" Lee nodded a bit dejected "Don't look so sad you only need it till we can get you some other things and the bathroom is over hear come out when your finished getting dressed then we can work on the other stuff"

"KIMI HELP ME!" Chika was in trouble again. 


	3. trouble at Chika's

Disclaimer:Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going

owl and Kagime

Chapter 3:trouble at Chika's

flash back:

Chika walked back in arms full of clothes "He has the separate apartment in the basement the one i get once he moves out" Kimi nodded and turned to lee "you need to pick out some clothes i know there's not much green but you would be recognizable in a lot of green no mater what!" Lee nodded a bit dejected "Don't look so sad you only need it till we can get you some other things and the bathroom is over hear come out when your finished getting dressed then we can work on the other stuff"

"KIMI HELP ME!" Chika was in trouble again.

end flash back

"cHIKA ONII-SAN WHAT YOU DO NOW?"ASKED KIMI

"Ahhhhhh! Gaaras chasing me! I'm dead! Help me!" screamed Chika

"Gaara-san stop chasing her!" yelled Kimi

"hn...why should eye shes trying to make me change"said gaara

"Well Gaara-san its either that or your gonna get ambushed by a bunch of fan girls"said Kimi

"Hn"was all he said then kept chasing Chika

"Ahhhh! Kimi onii-chan hes freaking me out,Help me !"said Chika dodge the chair and running down stairs.

"Relax Chika onii-chan he can't kill other wise he'll absoluteing will have no person who understands him at all"said Kimi

Gaara stopped for a second and paused she understands me ,thats impossible'he thought

chika goes to her front door and sees a package out side.

Finally its here'she thought picking up the package and going upstairs with it.

"Chika onii-chan whats that?"asked Kimi

"oh this ah hahaha is nuthing just some Gaara things please don't tell himm he'll kill me"said Chika

"Yes young flower he would most likely kill you"said lee-san

"Chika onii-chan ah hes coming back up ,you better put that away before he ses it"said Kimi

"Ok"saidChika sadly and sighing

"Don't worry i'm sure he doesn't completely hate you that much"said Kimi

"like that makes me feel better"said chika walking into her seceret room hidded inside her closet.she opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Chika onii-chan get back here now !"yelled Kimi

"No!"Yelled Chika

"Why?" asked Kimi

"Cause Kimi onii-chan i am meditateing or atleast trying to"said Chika.

Then Kimi-san decided to see why see was meditateing. Chika onni-chan can i come in ?"asked Kimi.

"Fine"said Chika

Kimi -san went in and asked Chika

"why you meditateing?"asked Kimi

"well getting chased and almost killed by your fav.character who you are in love with isn't exactly calming or anything"said Chika

"i'll go get lee-chan to yell at him"said Kimi getting up and leaveing the seceret room.

"lee-chan can yell at Gaara-san for being mean to chika shes scared to come out now?"said Kimi

"sure thing my young friend"said lee-san

"Gaara-san go and change unless you want Chika onii-chan growling and yelling at all the fan girls which wouldn't be a pretty sight"said Kimi.

Gaara ignoreing her decided to dress in all red. then when Kimi told Chika this chika imedately came out of hiding and tried to hug Gaara but he pushed her away. 


	4. at the mall and at the brink

Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going

owl and Kagime

"Aww he looks so cute even cuter than usual"said Chika all hyperactive now.

"Oh God gaara run,shes hyper"said Kimi

"Hyper?what ever do you mean my young Friend?"asked lee-san

"i mean chika onii-chan is energized now by sugar and that makes her act wierd so if i was gaara i would run now"said Kimi

"Hn.. i'm the kazekage i do not run from anyone"said Gaara.Just then Chika over to Gaara and stare at him like he's crazy.then she starts cracking up laughing for some reason.then within a minute she calmed down and tried to purify her mind.

"Ah Chika-chan you ok?"Asked Kimi "yeah lets go to hot topic and get them so clothes they like a little."said Chika getting up and getting her coat.

"ok"said Kimi senseing sorrow in Chika.

At the mall

Chika is trying to cling on Gaara's arm protectively but he keeps pushing her away.

"Hn...stupid girl get off me!"yelled gaara

"No evil fan girls are everywhere!"yelled cHIKA

"Chika get off him before he decided to hurt you which he would do knowing him."said Kimi

"fine"said Chika going off to the book store.Chika picked out a book called to become an ultimate warrior,while the other went into Hot topic.they got some clothes and then headed to find chika.Kimi stops seeing her with a big bag and heads towards her.

"Chika whats that?"asked kimi.  
"nothing lets just go "said vhika walking in front of Gaara so no fan girls tried to anbush him or any thing.When they get to Chika's house she hides the book.then they go to the Naruto world and Chika is less clingy towards gaara.

Kimi goes of to training while Chika meets up with Rock lee and yells at him for bringing them to their world.then all get restless and Chika and Kimi go to their world and go to sleep while Gaara and lee stay in their world and rest. 


	5. seceret store and secerets

Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going

owl and Kagime

Chapter 5:a new challenge

Chika woke up and got her things ready and grabbed some clothes, then jumped in the shower.She noted that Gaara seemed deep in meditation and kimand Rock lee were still sleeping.Sh4e figured that this would be easier then she thought. All she has to do is go to the mall alone and stop at the seceret store to get her things .She has reached the level that includes weapons in bnattle.so she thought she'd get them while every one was asleep and meditateing.she got out got dresed.Then grabbed her coat and left for the mall.It was 4:00 am whjen she arrived at the mall.The Mall was just opening .She went into the seceret door to the seceret store.then went up to the counter.

"Hey Kayen do you got and bladed weapons?"she asked

"Yes chika i do follow me."said Kayen"by the way why do you need a bladed weapon?"

"Cause i'm training to be a warrior, i want to be the ultimate warrior."said Chika

"I see, i would not have guessed that you would have reached this level so soon though. Have you been practiceing the motions aand everything alot?" asked Kayen

"yes I have and i am ready for the weapons, i shall start that training right away"said Chika

"ok but shall you want a trainer to help you so you can get better?"asked Kayen

"Sure that would be great,where do i meet him for training?"asked Chika

"You shall meet him at 6:00am in the cafe"said Kayen

"Ok,and what if my friend comes looking for me i don't want them to see me"said Chika

"well then my dear young warrior i shall tell them you aren't here."said Kayen

"OK"said Chika

"Now for those blade weapons their brand new so be careful ok"said Kayen

"Ok."said Chika picking the ones she needs up.

"ahhhh you have chosen the strongest and dangerousest ones the blue blade and the red blade"said Kayen

"well i am sure that i am ready for them"said chika

"Right you are my young warrior friend,i could tell when you walked in here you were strong ."said Kayen

"I have been meditateing and sealing my emotions away like a true warrio,it says nothing can get in the way or it will distract me."said Chika

"Thats right my young warrior friend and you have done well to deserve this"said Kayen

"OK how much will it be?"asked Chika.

"For you my young warrior friend i give these as a gift they are free"said Kayen noteing something is somewhat distracting her.

"Thank you Kayen,i shall be come stronger and moe powerfuller with these for you"said chika putting them in a case that looks like bag.then left after waving good bye and heading to train early.

It is Now 5:30

"Chika?"askeed Kimi waking up then noticeing her friend wasn't there.

"Hey my youg flower friend were is your other friend?"asked Rock lee.

"I don't know shes not in bed?"said Kimi

"Hn...figures shes up early?"said Gaara

"we better look for her before she gets in trouble"said Kimi getting up still in her winter PJs.

"Yes my young flower friend we shall look for her"said Rock lee

Gaara,Rock lee amd Kimi go around the house and look For Chika.A half hour passes by and thry stpo looking for her.

"Hn..it seems shes not here Kimi"said Gaara

"Yeah i know i think she left 2 hours ago which means shes at the mall shopping for some strange things"said Kimi

My young friend may i suggest that if Gaara were to use his sand he could reach her"said rock lee.

"Yeah but i don't think that will help shes probally hiding or something like that"said Kimi.Then Gara went outside and uased his sand to move.Rock lee and Kimi ran outside to see him.

"Alright whatever just be careful of the Guards"said Kimi.Then Gaara left towards the mall.when he was just around the corner he decided to cover his Kanji so he won't have to deal with annoying fan girls.He didn't find her when he went in the Mall he looked every where but couldn't find her.Then he saw Kim and rock lee come running towards him.

"theres only one polace she could be and that the seceret store"said Kimi annoyed that shes hiding there.

ofcourse whyu didn't i think of that not alot of people no where that store is she thought

"Gaara Rock lee come on,i know where she is or atleast someone who will" she whispered.

"they foloowed her to the seceret store and went in.tThey looked for her but didn't find her.then Kimi went up to Kayen."Kayen spill wheres Chika i know youy know where she is?"asked Kimi

"If my young friend don't wish to see you she won't said Kayen.

"Quit with the act ,you this this guy with red hair hes her boyfriend and hes worried about her"said Kimi just noticeing what she said.She had no choice to say that they would get kicked out if she didn't.She hoped Gaara wouldn't kill her cause what she just said.Gaara gave her a deadly look then turned away. SHe knew he was pissed at her.Then Kayen left.

"Chika my young warroirfriend your friend is here to see you and susposedly you boyfriend and her other friend?"asked Kayen

"Boyfriend i don't have a boyfriend its against the rules in being a warrior."said Chika"wait a minute did he have red hair?"

"why yes why?"asked Kayen

"Thats my friend Sabaku hes not my boyfriend though."said Chika sadly.

"Why do you seem sad about that i thought you were a warrior?do you love him?"asked Kayen

"Yes but that doesn't matter i'm warrior"said Chika

"Yes but why does it not really matter my young warrior friend?"asked Kayen

"Because he loves her not me."said Chika

"but what you feel for him is strong,ne"asked Kayen

"Yeah but like i said he don't love me he loves her"said Chika.

"Chika my young warrior friend i want you to take the day of and think this over ok."said Kayen

"ok "said Chika sighing then leaveing slowly. 


	6. Caught

Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going 

owl and Kagime

cHAPTER 6: caught

"Here she comes and shes dressed wierd?"said Kimi.Chika walks right by them without stopping.

"Hn...she walked right by us."said Gaara

"Yeah i know"said Kimi annoyed.

"My young flower friend what is that she is carrying?"asked rock lee.

"i don't know?"said kimi running up to Chika.Chika sensed her presecene so she stopped

"What do you want ?"asked Chika

"Chika its me Kimi"Said Kimi trying to reach Chika.

"I know what do you want i got training to do?"asked Chika.Then Kimi backed away and went to Gaara.

"Ah i think it would be better if Gaara tried to get through to her"said Kimi.as she said this Gaara walked up to Chika.

"HUh?"Chika said as she turned and saw Gaara

"Hn..."Said Gaara decideing to go with what kimi said about him being Chika's boyfriend.Then he decided to stroke her face to trick the cashier guy and to make him believe that he was her boyfriend.But Chika pulled away.

"Hn...stop pulling away unless you want me to hurt you."said Gaara violently.Chika obeyed cause she feared what people would think of him hurting her she didn't want them to think of Gaara as a bad person cause of her.

"Hn ... lets go back to your house now"said Gaara.Chika just nodded still not wanting to cause any trouble.

"My young flower friend it looks as though Gaara got through to her,ne?"asked Rock lee

"Yeah but what i am worried about is how he got through to her"said Kimi running up to Gaara and Chika now.

"Gaara?"asked kimi worried

"hn... shes alright now,shes going back to her house."said Gaara

"ok?"said Kimi

"Young flower is she ok?"asked Rock lee

"Yes according to what Gaara says"says Kimi still not sure.

"Chika you ok?"asked Kimi.Chika just nodded.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"here lets go in "said Kimi unlocking the door with the spare key.

"My young friend your friend don't seem to be acting like herself"said Rock lee

"I know. "said Kimi

"Chika come here?"said Kimi.Chika goes over to Kimi.

"How about you and Gaara Stay at my house for the night my parents aren't home now and i mean Gaara and Rock lee will have to sleep on the floor ormeditate somewhere but i am sure you won't mind if Gaara ends up meditateing next to you"said Kimi.Chika just reamained quiet.

"i know that look ,Chika you didn't,did you?"asked Kimi.Chika gave her a deadly look.Then Kimi Started laughing.Rock lee turned and looked at her confused.Chika got more mad when she started to laugh.She knmew That Kimi Didn't mean to but still got mad.

"My young friend why are you laughing?"asked Rock lee.

"Because ...Chika ...she ...she ...Fell...she fell for Gaara again ah hahahahahahaha"Kimi said while laughing.chika growled at her.

"What do you mean my young flower friend"asked Rock lee even more confused.

"I mean Chika here fell back in love with Gaara and shes gonna kill me for saying that."said Kimi.Whaile this is going on Gaara just stands there watching the show

"well my young flower friend i don't see why its a bad thing for her."said Rock lee.

"Yeah well Knowing Gaara he will try to kill her."said Kimi lockiong the door and then leaveing the house with the others.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive at Kimi's house and she then unlockes the door while Chika just stands there quietly.Gaara stands there annoyed and Rock lee patiently waits.

"Gaara aren't suspose to go to Suna now?"asked Kimi

"Hn... i do bye"said Gaara looking at Chika one last time before leaveing.Chika runs up to him not sure why though.Gaara turns to look at her senseing something wrong with the situatuation with him leaveing.

"what?"asked Gaara

"..."was all that came out of Chika.

"hn...Fine i'm leaveing then"said Gaara walking away.Chika started to cry.Kimi walked up to her.

"Chika its ok he'll probally come back"said Kimi

"I-I-I... I don't want him to go!"shouted chika bursting out in tears.Gaara heard this but kept walking he decided to leave tomarrow but camp out somewhere for now.The rest of them they went inside and got ready for bed except for chika she decided to stay and watch the stars.


	7. everyones in trouble

:Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going owl and Kagime

Chika: Damn Owl you make it obvious that i like gaara though nothing happens till sequel u know

owl: your just lucky cause i can have Gaara act against you,you know

Kimi: no fighting Owl we Know you like Gaara but its just story

Rock lee:my young flower friend is right it is just a story

Gaara: Hn...

Kagime: (laughs at Owls anger and jealousy of Chika)

Narator: ok bye now

Chapter 7: Everyones in trouble

Gaara heads off to go to Suna as soon as hes back in his world.Mean while Chika is Finally able to clear her head and get some sleep.Kimi is fast asleep and so isn't Rock lee.

Moring came and Chika is still asleep untill her cell phone rings.

"Heelo?"she asked

"Chika where the hell are you?"her brother asked

"I'm at Kimi's house why?"asked Chika

"Your training at home starts today!" her brother yelled.Then Chika starts to thinking of Gaara.

"Sis why you crying?"her brother asked

"Gaara."was she managed to say

"This guy you keep talking about he broke your heart again didn't he? When i find out who he is hes in trouble"said "No bro don't go looking for him please?"asked Chika

"No sis i am tired of you comin home broken hearted all the time Hes gonna pay."said Maru then he hung up.Chika went outside after and startted to train her self.Mean while Kimi and Rock lee went back to the Naruto worldand Kimi trained to become a ninja of konoha and she got her wish.Her ninja name became Frozen mirror of Konoha cause of her ice jutsu it comes naturally.She goes back to her world to tell Chika But finds Chika out side hurt.She runs up to Chika.

"What happened to you?"asked Kimi

"Just hard training how was your training?"asked Chika.

"it was good i became a ninja of Kono ha Its been a month since i last saw you how are?Oh and my ninja name is frozen mirror of Konoha cause of my ice jutsu it comes naturally,wait whats wrong?asked Kimi

" Maru he's out to get Gaara back for braking my heart you gotta stop him he can't hurt Gaaara he wouldn't listen to me kimi ,and now My Gaara -san is in trouble.He doesn't even know who Gaara is too this is bad"said Chika

"ok i'll have to getsome Help"said Kimi

"Ok but maru is close to some of the senseis"said Chika

"Don't worry your beloved gaara-san won't get hurt."said Kimi.Chika smile and hugs Kimi.

"thanks"said CHIKA

"no problem now to get you to suna to become sand ninja and someday kick Gaara's but in battle"said Kimi

"ok"said Chika getting up -----------------------------------------------------------------------------at suna Chika trains to become a sand ninja and does and then decides to dress like a guy so no one recognizes her.Then she she's Gaara walking by and goes up to him.

"Hey you "said Chika

"hn..."said Gaara turning around

"yeah you i want to fight you,you up for it?"asked Chika

"Hn..."Gaara said assuring her that he is up for the fight.

"Alright then scary boy lets fight "said chika getting Gaara pissed.So she attacks him but his sand clone stops her.Then she destroys the saqnd clone and Gaara decides to attack.She thrown back hard against a tree but survies .

"That all you got"she said getting up.Gaara demands his sand to attack her by using Sabaku sousou. but she dodges it then uses her sand to attack him throwing him back hard to the ground. He gets up and attacks her but she dodges his attacks. then she demands her sand to attack him and he again hits the ground but harder.He doesn't move at all then starts to twitch in pain.

"thought so"said Chika walking to go see Kimi now.  
-wait i should go and help him now- she thought.Then she went back and picked him up then carried him to the closest rock then lyded him down.She then went to get help for him.On her way to get help for Gaara she bumps into Kimi.

"Oh hi Kimi"said Chika

"what happened?"asked Kimi

"i just kicked gaara's butt in a battle "said Chika

"where is he?"asked kimi

"Ah up against some rock ,crap hes vulerable i gotta go back."said chika running away towards where Gaara is.she gets there in time to see some ninja about to attack him.

"Stop don't he's my battle not yours"said Chika the ninja ran off after being noticed.she goes up to Gaara picks him up and carrys him somewht on her shoulder.

"Damn hes heavy"she said to herself

"mmmmm"Gaara said starting to come to.

"Finally your up"said Chika.

"who are you?"asked gaara trying to speak.

"Aw you don't remember me,too bad you wouldn't notice me anyway i changed."said Chika

"Put me down before i kill you"said Gaara now pissed at her.

"alright"she said putting him downand then walking away"good luck my beloved Gaara-san"

-its her,damn her for beating me in battle and then helping me-he thought

he then got up and tried to walk but failed.Chika was watching behind a tree laughing.Gaara heard her and got mad.

"hn...hiding are we chika"he said

-crap he heard me-she thought

"hn.. you gonna help me or leave me vulerable for others to attack me,i mdon't believe you would like to see your beloved Gaara-san hurt more would you?"asked gaara knwing that would get her mad.Chika came out from the tree.

"Damn you Sabaku for using my own words against me"said Chika now pissed at gaara.Then she helped him up and put his armand some of his weight on her shoulder.

"hn...figures you'd follow that your so weak"said GHaara

"Shut up or i'll leave you"said chika

"hn,...go ahead"said Gaara"we both know you wouldn't really do that." Chika was now enraged at Gaara.

"Man i had to like someone like him"chika mumbled under her breath.Then she saw Kimi heading towards them.

"Chika what the hell make up you mind do you like him or not damn"Kimi said not noticeing Gaara was listening.

"ah did you have to ask that now he heard you"said Chika pissed now.

"oh i thought he was unconsious still oops"said kimi starting to laugh.

"And if you must know i do still ok"said Chika to Kimi.Garra smirlks this was going to be fun messing with chika she'd listen to what he says and everything. 


	8. untitled

Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going -owl and Kagime

Owl: hahaha see what i can do

Kagime:that was mean owl

Owl: oh well she deserved

Kagime: your mean owl

owl;so what she got what she deserved

Rock lee: my young friend you've become so cruel why?

Owl: well if your not cruel people think of you as an easy target

Gaara:hn...

Owl: (pokes GAARA TILL HE GROWLS AT HER THEN LAUGHS)

Kagime: owl he's gonna kilkl you

Owl: don't care it was fun

Chika: damn and i thought i was bad

Owl: (growls at Chika)

Kimi: Wow Owl is not in the mood to be messed with

Narator:bye now

Chapter 8: Refuge

"hey Gaaras smirking at something"Said Kimi

"So what i don't care here you help him i gottta get back home its time for my training"said Chika

"Ah ok"said Kimi takeing Gaara arm and some of his weight on here shoulder. Chika then try to walk away but Gaara stopped her.

"Ah you sure you can't help him cause he seems to want you to help him i meean hes pulling on your wrist"saidKimi

"like i didn't notice that"said Chika.while all this is going on Gaara is there watching like its a show.

"well fine but i'll take him with me "said Chika.takeing Gaara again from Kimi.

"ah do you want me to come with you?"asked Kimi

"Naw its ok hes hurt he cant hurt me"said Chika knowing she was wrong.

"yeah right whatever though suit yourself"said Kimi walking back up to Rock lee and growling at Sakura.

"hn..why you lie?"asked Gaara

"cause she woould have got mad at me if she found out what kind of training i have to do "said Chika.

"hn"was all he said. then Chika stopped and took out her wish rock.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"where did your friend go young flower?"asked Rock lee

"she went with Gaara to our world don't ask me why?"said Kimi

"Hey Kimi wheres Chika?"asked sakura

"she wemt with Sasuke and Gaara to her world alone."said Kimi half lieing to piss sakura off.

"OH ok"sakura said Getting upset.

"kimi You hurt sakura's feeling by lieing"Rock lee said going up sakura.Kimi just growled .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Chika's house

"damn it no matter what i do i lose"Said Chika practiceing her moves

"hn... your going to slow"said Gaara watching as if this is another show.

"well then Gaara show me how defend in a position like that"said Chika seriously pissed at his comment.

"Hn... Fine if it will get some sense into you"said Gaara getting up and going over to Chika and going into position.Chika played the hostile.Then Gaara kicked her foot and tripped her then kicked her and she was thrown back in the air then hit the ground not that hard.

"Hn...thats how you get out of that"said Gaara sitting down again.

"you made it seem to easy and like i was a weakling"aid Chika helping him up and decideing to go inside.Once they were inside Chika led them to her room.Once they got to her room she decided to try to put make up on him.

"hn...You don't think your putting that stuff on me do you?"he asked her.

"Yes i do"said Chika opening the make up kit in her hands.

"Hn...No you aren't said Gaara calmly getting up and running away from the make up.

"Sabaku No Gaara GET BACK HERE NOW!"Yelled Chika So pissed now.Chika started Chasing Gaara till he stopped to try and catch his breath.

"Ahhhh You stopped at the wrong place "Said Chika running up to Gaara.  
"Hn... get that stuff away from me."said Gaara calmly.

"hey it won't hurt i man it not like i'll try to hurt you with it after all you are my beloved Gaara-san right?"asked chika.Gaara growled at her.

"Hehehe you think that scares me ?"asked Chika.Then Gaara quickly ran inside the room and closed the door fast.He tried to lock the door but Chika was too fast.She opened the door and pushed him on the bed pinning him down and opening the make up.She was able to put cover up over his Kanji.Then she got off him and smiled she had won .Then she went to her room to get a change of clothes and some guy clothes for Gaara.She decided he needs to look different if he didn't want to get ambushed.She also wanted to wash up before going out to a restaraunt she was starved and her parents weren't home to make a big dinner.When some one stopped her. 


End file.
